


Angel of Mine

by Vesuvian_American



Series: Soulmate AU [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Happy Ending, RIP, You Died, but asra brought you back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesuvian_American/pseuds/Vesuvian_American
Summary: A Soulmate AU where your last words to your soulmate are printed on your skin, and fade only after you speak them.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Series: Soulmate AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897792
Kudos: 24





	Angel of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This soulmate au idea is heavily influenced by the beautiful Haikyuu!! fic "the galaxy is endless (i thought we were, too)" by cosmogony, so go read that! <3 I cried, it was so beautiful.

“Asra, for the last time. I am _not_ leaving!” 

Those words stung Asra’s beating heart. How could you choose Vesuvia over him? How could you choose to stay than to run and be safe together? 

“You’re just one person Y/N! They have enough doctors, just come with me!” He begged and pleaded but you were stubborn, something he usually loved about your personality but tonight, it was hurting him. 

“Clearly not! If they had enough doctors' victims wouldn’t be sent to the Lazaret to be cremated by the boat load!” You snapped, tears stinging your eyes. The thought of not trying to save your home and all the people that lived here tore you apart. You wanted Asra to understand, of course it was a risk to stay and you understood his fear, but your mind was made up. 

“You’re going to end up on one of those boats if you stay here! I won’t let you!” Asra slammed his fist down on the counter, hot tears already streaming down his flushed cheeks. His heart broke when he saw the look of determination on your face, further cementing that this was the end. 

“Why? Why can’t you live for me?” He asked, feeling defeated. 

“Because Asra, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I ran now, knowing I could save a life.” You turned your back to him walking further into your shared home. 

“I’m staying and that’s final Asra.” You gave the love of your life, _your soulmate_ , one last sorrowful look before you continued. 

“I’m sorry-” 

“You’re a fool for staying!” Asra barked before forcefully pulling the front door open to leave you behind. Your heart stopped. It felt as if a hundred tons of stone crushed you in that moment, you remembered those words printed on your back. 

Asra’s last words to you, you felt the words prickle your skin further understanding that, through twisted fate, this was the last time you’ll see Asra. 

“You’re a coward for leaving.” The harsh words left your mouth in a hushed whisper before you could stop yourself. As if an unknown force would make you say those words whether you wanted to or not, these were the last words you’d say to Asra. With that, the magician slammed the door shut as he headed of into the night. You cried and wept for the rest of the night, not a bit of sleep came to you. 

“How could the universe be so cruel?” You sobbed. 

The days turned to weeks and turned into months, and no Asra of course. You mind was cloudy and spinning, your muscles ached, the taste of bile on your dry tongue. You were sick and dying, and Asra was right, you were on one of those boats headed to the Lazaret now. You whimpered; no tears left to cry. The bitter end was near, you only wished your last words to Asra were sweeter, that maybe you had left with him and lived a long healthy life together. 

But the cosmos had other plans for you both. This was the end. Goodbye sweet Asra. 

… 

Out in the deep void a familiar voice called out to you, calling your name. Who did this voice belong to? You used to know their name, what they looked like and how important they were to you. But the memories never came flooding back, instead a heavy feeling of sorrow bubbled throughout you. 

You felt heavy yet hollow at the same time. A jarring crescendo vibrated into your ears, making your eyes snap open. Above you, a night sky full of twinkling stars, someone else was here holding you tight. Someone with fluffy white hair and beautiful violet eyes filled with tears. 

Seeing them, your cold dead heart suddenly began to beat. You wanted to caress their cheek but your weak limbs betrayed you. Your body was stiff and rigid and you were too weak to move. Instead, this lovely stranger that filled you with such incomprehensible emotion carried you to a rickety boat, and you fell asleep. 

… 

The months turned to years and turned to a lifetime. A lifetime full of laughs, happiness, health, and love. 

The majority of your memories never returned but it didn’t matter. You remembered how important Asra was to you. How much you loved him, and how much he loved you in return. You were still soulmates, and a new set last words appeared on your skin that night he brought you back to life. 

_“I love you, angel of mine.”_

_“You can rest now.”_

Those words signified to Asra you both would have a happy ending after years together, many more years than before. He was content, and whole again.


End file.
